


The Sterek Take

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Power Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Sterek drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you mean?” Stiles rubbed a hand on Derek’s back, soothing circles that his own father use to do for him when he was upset. Stiles doesn’t know. Really he doesn’t even understand what’s going on.

He had gone out for ingredients for dinner and when he came back, seriously he couldn’t have been gone no more than an hour he found his husband curled up on the ground, blood pooling around his wrists and he was unconscious.

When Stiles got him to the hospital and got him treated that’s when he found out everything.

Derek didn’t want to meet his gaze. The man turned his back to Stiles to ignore him.

For someone so surly, he surely pouted like a little baby.

“Like I said Stiles. I don’t have my… I’m not a wolf anymore. I thought at first that it was my alpha status but it’s much more than that now. Stiles I don’t know what to do.”

“That’s not… no. That’s not possible. There’s no way to make a wolf not a wolf anymore. I mean you were born one. You're…. It’s in your blood! It has to be somewhere.”

Derek shrugged his hand off and turned towards Stiles. “Me being human, is that a problem for you? I mean I know how much you love me being a wolf. And until today we never had that issue before. Now tell me. Since I’m obviously a human now, do you still want me?”

Stiles frowned. He can’t believe that Derek would even ask that. How could he think that just because Derek wasn’t some creature of the night that he would give up the love of his life? Give up the man that he fought hard for?

“I still love you. I don’t care that you’re a human. You’re still alive and that’s all that matters. Now we’re going to group together and we’re going to find the bastard that attacked you and took your powers. Do you understand me?”

Derek shook his head.

A hand extended for Stiles to take.

“Thank you.”


	2. Out in the snow without a coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets stranded in the snow, just his luck that Derek is here

It's Scott's fault. It's always Scott's fault. Honestly if his best friend didn't need freaking eggnog at three in the morning and Stiles living close to the only store that was still open he wouldn't have gotten stranded in the snow and he wouldn't currently be walking down the deserted street with his phone raised in the air searching for a signal so that he could curse his best friend to hell and back.

But nothing. Nothing at all. 

Stiles screamed into the night air, it wasn't like anyone could hear him. The road that he travelled on that night just happened to be the deserted part of Beacon Hills. 

No one was around for miles. 

“Fuck!” Stiles shouted. He couldn't really see in the darkness and the snow that was falling obscured his vision. So yeah, he didn't actually see the tree that was in front of him and he ran face first. “Goddammit!” Stiles fell back onto his ass, hitting the snow with a thud. 

“What the hell?” 

A familiar voice. 

Stiles froze, reaching out for his phone to try and at least use the flashlight to see (which really he should have done that in the first place) 

Stiles really couldn't believe that it was out here, that the voice was actually back in Beacon Hills. 

A hand is held out in front of him. Stiles takes it and forgoes swatting it away because he needed to get up and the hand was the only way to help him up. 

“What are you doing out here in the snow?” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “What  _ are  _ you doing back in Beacon Hills Derek? I thought that you wouldn't be caught dead back in this town after what happened.” 

Derek sighed. “This is home. Not like I could stay away forever. Anyway you didn't answer my question. What are you doing out here in the snow?” Derek looked him up and down and sighed once more. “Without a coat? Honestly if it wasn't--- I don't even know Stiles.” 

Stiles hadn't even remembered to grab his coat. He didn't think that he would get stranded. 

“My car broke down. I didn't think that it would by the way.” 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ shoulders and pulled him close against his chest. He felt warm instantly 

Damn werewolf heat. 

Stiles returned the hug, inhaling Derek's scent, a scent that he hadn't smelt in years. 

A scent that he missed. 

“My car is just up the road. Let's get you warmed up.” 

Stiles smiled against his chest, hugging him tighter than before. He didn't want to let go. 

“Or you can just hold me tighter like you use to before you left me alone in this podunk town.” 

“You know I didn't mean to. I just needed to get away.” 

“You left me behind.” 

“I'm sorry.” 

Derek pulled Stiles closer to his chest, engulfing him until Stiles felt nothing but warmth. 

“But you're back now.” 

“I am.” 

“Take me to your place? Warm me up?” 

The innuendo is implied, Derek doesn't hesitate. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
